Perseus: Champion of Olympus
by drewtan20
Summary: Percy was always weird, crazy and people never understood him. He was okay with that but, then his mom died. Alone, Percy has to face the outside world or at least until he meets a certain fire tending goddess and learns about that the Greek and Roman gods are real. AU of Percy's life. Review please!


**Hey, I'm drewtan20 and this is going to be my first fanfic story ever. Like ever. So, now that I've said that- please don't kill me if I mess up. This is going to be a Percy Jackson fanfic and I don't know who I'm going to pair Percy with yet. I recently found Anaklusmos14 and he's freaking amazing. He and Starblade176 are my inspirations but, it's not like I'll ever be as amazing as them. *Cries in the corner*. But anyway, I hope you enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Perseus: The Champion of Olympus

The 3 Fates sat in their throne room smiling. It was rare that these old hags crack a smile but, once in a while, if they found something highly amusing, they would show some emotion. Right now, they were about to create another life string. Not just any old ordinary string, the life of a legend was about to be created. Not some stupid overrated 'hero' like Heracles but, a true hero that would be remembered for ages. For this hero though, not everything would be easy. There will be many struggles and challenges for him, not only physically, but mentally and emotionally. His name: Perseus.

Percy was a good kid; it's just that everyone thought he was crazy. He saw things, one eyed men, and weird cheerleaders with giant fangs, bloodthirsty dogs, and demented snake women. He tried telling teachers and adults, but they would never listen. They either thought he was crazy or told him 'it was just his imagination'. But Percy knew better, for a 5 year old he was incredibly smart. He knew how things outside of school worked. He knew why his mom had to work more than eight hours a day. He knew he really saw those creatures he saw, and that they were real. But inside of school, he was considered a 'stupid dumb poop face', or at least that's what the kids called him a school. The only person who didn't freak out at him was his mom. His mom was the best mom there could ever be. She loved him, took care of him, and supported him, but whenever Percy talked about those 'things' he saw, she would always tense up and turn pale.

The worst was Gabe though. His step father Gabe 'Smelly Gabe' is what Percy called him, was terrible. Gabe was probably the vilest and most disgusting man ever in Percy's eyes. He frequently abused Percy and his mom when he got drunk and had fits almost once a week. That was the one thing Percy didn't understand, why did his mom chose to marry Gabe out of all the men in the world? It confused him and he didn't like it. Whenever Percy asked his mother, she would just say 'someday you will know, but today is not that day'. It was frustrating to know everyday that he woke up, Gabe was in the same house as him.

What Percy always wanted to know was where his actual father is. Percy hated his father with passion. He hated the way he left his mom alone with Gabe. He hated the way he was never there when Gabe would hit him and his mom. He hated everything about his father.

For some reason every time Percy touches water, he feels alone and mad. He tried explaining that to his teacher on a rainy day but, all she did was take him to the school nurse, stupid teacher.

Percy was at school when he received the traumatizing news. The police came to his school and told him the terrible incident. His mom had died. What the police found was that Gabe had tried to assault his mom and she fought back only to be stabbed in the heart by Gabe. Gabe then killed himself in fear. Percy thought Gabe was lucky he kill himself because, Percy would have killed him himself.

After that incident, Percy left school and his apartment. He packed food, water, clothes and a knife- just in case. He ventured through New York pick pocketing and stealing food and money from people. He slept in alleys, on benches and sometimes on the ground. Soon, Percy became very malnourished and skinny.

Percy was nine when he encountered his first monster attack. He was in Central Park when he saw the crazy looking dog. It had red eyes looking for blood, and huge fangs ready to rip flesh apart. He ran, and the beast sprinted after him in impossible speeds. Percy thought about taking his knife out of his backpack, but that would take to much time. He knew he wasn't fast enough so he had to hide. They ran through Central Park; Percy ran relentlessly, but the beast was slowly catching up. Percy jumped over a bench and dived into an alley. The dog ran straight ahead not seeing Percy. Percy let out a sigh and took his knife out of his backpack and slowly walked out of the alley. He walked left and then, he heard a menacing growl behind him. He quickly stabbed the beast but, to his surprise, it only went through it like it was made of mist or something.

The beast saw the opportunity and bit Percy's right shoulder. Crying in pain Percy forced himself to run. It was around midnight so usually no one would be out but, there would this random girl tending a fire in the middle of Central Park. Percy ran as fast as he could with his bitten shoulder and called out for help.

"Hey! Help me! This thing bit me!" Percy yelled.

The girl looked at him in shock and stood up. The dog-beast thing was catching up and clawed at Percy's back. It missed him only by an inch. Percy ran behind the strange woman while she blasted the beast with fire that cam e out of her _hands_? He was losing blood fast. His vision started to blur and the last thing he saw was the girl standing over him smiling softly.

**So, that is the first chapter of Perseus: Champion of Olympus. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not. Any criticism is welcomed to help me improve my writing. Thanks!**

**-Drewtan20 **


End file.
